


5 minutes.

by gracedameron



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, M/M, another sprace fic based on an actual romantic moment in my life????, could fit in my One of Us college au, these bois are absolutely entirely self inserted at this point, you bet!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracedameron/pseuds/gracedameron
Summary: Spot and Race get 5 minutes together after weeks apart.





	5 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firehearte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehearte/gifts).



> get ready for some real gentle boys!!!!!!

_ Spotty: outside. _ __   
  
Spot looks up from his phone as the text delivers, pocketing it as he sees his boyfriend hurrying through the double doors of the hotel. Their grins are wide and happy as they embrace, for the first time in weeks, since the start of winter break. Race has been upstate for ages, too far from the city, trapped with his parents who don’t like to acknowledge his life outside of them, let alone his boyfriend. Their relationship quickly becomes texts and phone calls catching up about their days and FaceTime calls to help the other fall asleep. Both boys have been counting down the days until the Spring semester would start and they could be together again. It’s been almost a month since they’ve been together last, and it’s been unbearable.   
  
So finally, when Race’s family was in the city for a relative’s birthday, the boys couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see each other, no matter how briefly they may get. The cold wind whips around them as they hug tightly but neither boy cares, squeezing one another close.    
  
“I love you,” Race whispers into Spot’s neck, holding him close.    
  
Spot smiles, running his hands down Race’s arms and pulling back to look at him. “I love you too.”    
  
Race grabs Spot by the hands and hurries him around the side of the building, pulling Spot in front of him by the winter jacket, grinning before meeting his lips in a warm kiss. Spot smiles against Race’s lips, wrapping his arms around him tightly.    
  
Race giggles, relaxing his forehead against Spot’s.    
  
“I missed you so much,” Race sighs happily. He glances to his right, checking to make sure none of his family members followed him out of the hotel restaurant. “I have five minutes.”   
  
Spot runs a hand over Race’s cheek, brushing his thumb gently over Race’s soft skin. They both smile again, bursting with joy to be in each other’s arms.   
  
“You’re so cold,” Race whispers, kissing Spot’s nose. “Come here.”    
  
“Warm me up,” Spot says between kisses, burying his cold hands in the small of Race’s back, under his black jacket. “You’re so hot.”    
  
“Yeah?” Race grins, biting lightly at Spot’s lower lip.    
  
“God, yeah.” Spot murmurs, moving his hand to the back of Race’s neck as he pulls him closer to kiss him harder. “This suit is so fucking sexy, baby.”    
  
Race grins against Spot’s lips until Spot’s grip on his neck and teeth on his lip relax him against Spot’s shoulder.    
  
“I’ve missed you so much.” Race whispers, holding Spot close. Spot kisses gently at Race’s shoulder and neck and jaw, relaxing his head against Race’s chest.    
  
“I’ve missed you too,” Spot nods. “This was so stupid,” he says with a grin. “What’d you even tell your family?”    
  
Race smirks. “I faked an anxiety attack so I could go outside and get air,” he laughs. “I’m supposed to be having a meltdown right now.”   
  
Spot catches his lips in another kiss. “Am I curin’ your anxiety?” he asks with a smirk, and Race nods.    
  
“Absolutely cured. Five minutes with you is all I need.”    
  
“God, I love you.” Spot murmurs into Race’s mouth, kissing him again and again. “I’m so glad we did this.”    
  
Race nods in agreement, running a desperate hand through Spot’s hair. They get lost in each other for a few moments, and for those few minutes, nothing else matters. They don’t notice the cold, they don’t care that they only have five minutes, they don’t care that they’re making out fairly obnoxiously in a public place, they just care that they get to be together.    
  
“I’m so happy,” Race says happily, resting his hands against Spot’s chest. “I’m so in love with you.”    
  
Spot nods, kissing him again. “I’m in love with you too.”    
  
  
Race pulls his phone from his pocket as he feels it buzz.    
  
“Okay,” Race whispers after more kisses, refusing to let go of his boyfriend, pressed close to him. “I gotta go. My mom just texted me.”    
  
Spot whines, grabbing Race by the jacket and kissing him one more time, hard and passionate.   
  
“Go on. Love you.”   
  
Race smiles, love filling his eyes as he fixes his jacket. “Love you too.”    
  
They hold eye contact as Race goes back inside until he turns away to go back to the restaurant. Spot can’t wipe the smile from his face as he watches Race go, shoving his cold hands back into his pockets as he walks away from the hotel.    
  
A man standing in front of the hotel, one arm wrapped around his girlfriend as they shared a cigarette, points the cigarette at Spot as he walked past.    
  
“Well, ain’t you smitten?” The man says, and Spot’s too happy to get as defensive as he wants. Fighting to scowl and failing, smile still stubbornly spread on his lips, he shrugs.    
  
“Yeah,” He admits, glancing behind him one more time. “I really am.”    
  
Spot pulls his phone out of his pocket as it buzzes with a message from Race.    
  
_ Race: i was supposed to look flustered and upset instead I’m just stupidly happy and have a boner  _ __   
_ Race: tonight is the night i get disowned for getting hard in a fancy restaurant mayhaps???? _ __   
_ Race: ykw i dont even care I’m so madly in love with you. _ __   
_ Race: that was perfect. _ __   
  
Spot grins wide, shaking his head in amusement.    
  
_ Spotty: literally so perfect. I’m so glad we did that. _ __   
_ Spotty: I’m so in love with you too baby. _ __   


**Author's Note:**

> did my girlfriend and I actually have romantic interactions if i don't write a sprace fic about it?? the answer is probably no.  
> this is literally verbatim for the 5 minutes I got with my beautiful girlfriend last weekend while her family was in NYC for the evening for a dinner party a few blocks from my apartment. all of it's exactly how it went down, including the guy who watched us make out and then told me I was smitten while I watched her walk away sdlkfsjdkfjsl   
> love u sagey!
> 
> tumblr: gracetrack-higgins


End file.
